


Here Now, at Home With You

by sniperct



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Coming Home. Kitty and Rachel explore new avenues in their relationship and voice some fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Now, at Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of enjoyed writing [Korrasami inspired by a song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3568778/chapters/7862618), I decided to try doing a Kitty/Rachel thing, inspired by [The Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DFqmecuBKM) by Sara Bareilles.

Rachel traced lazy patterns on Kitty’s shoulder. The brunette was pillowed against her chest, eyes closed, expression the most peaceful she’d seen in years. She inhaled deeply, a sudden wave of emotion making the resulting exhale come out more like a shuddering gasp. Kitty stirred, lifting her head, eyes opening slowly. She yawned, and stretched, making sounds that reminded Rachel of the previous night. 

“Your face is red,” Kitty said, sleepily. She pushed herself up on one elbow, and brushed her fingers along Rachel’s cheek and into her hair. She leaned in and kissed her, not caring about morning breath. Rachel’s hand cupped her cheek as she kissed her with the sort of desperation born of someone who wasn’t entirely sure this was real. But it felt real. She _tasted_ real. She tried to bite back a choked sob, but it escaped into Kitty’s mouth.

Kitty pulled her head back. “Hey...it’s okay.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just…” Rachel tilted her head back against the pillow, blinking her eyes rapidly to dry them. “Tell me it’ll be okay, Kate.”

“It’ll be all right.” Kitty kissed Rachel’s chin. “I’ve got you. I’m here now.” Her mouth moved to Rachel’s neck, sucking at her pulse. “I’m sorry I left.” She nipped at her sternum, kissed her breast and kept apologizing with her tongue and her teeth.

Rachel pushed Kitty’s head against her chest for a long, greedy moment, before tugging lightly to get her attention. “We’ll never get out of bed if you keep that up.”

Rolling on top of Rachel and straddling her, Kitty tickled her fingers along Rachel’s ribs. “It’s still early.”

“I trust you.” Rachel ran her hands up Kitty’s hips. “But I still feel I’m gonna wake up from a dream.”

Kitty’s gaze softened, and she leaned down until their bodies were flush together. “If you’re dreaming, so am I.” She shivered at the skin contact, nuzzling Rachel’s throat with her nose. “I don’t want to wake up. Why haven’t I ever done this before?”

“Because I’m an idiot and hid my feelings?” She strokes Kitty’s hair luxuriously, and was rewarded with something not unlike a purr.

“I mean girls. Women. Holy shit.” Kitty lifted her head to look into Rachel’s eyes. “ _Holy shit_.”

“Didn’t you and Xi’an…?”

“My head was too far up my ass to want to deal with it then,” she admitted. “And I didn’t want to lead her on.”

Rachel grinned as she realized she was the first woman Kitty had been with, and Kitty felt like she was looking into the sun. Whatever else they’d been before, it didn’t seem to matter now. She kissed Rachel again, hard, palming her breast with her right hand. Her left roamed needily. Rachel felt like a storm was washing over her and she let it. Her hands took Kitty’s, threading their fingers together. “I love you,” she whispered, voice raw, words breaking. “Take me with you next time. Take me with you. I can’t lose my heart again.”

Once. Twice. Three times Kitty kissed Rachel. Light, and then soft, and then deep and demanding. She’d lost too many people over the years. They both had. And she knew she’d hurt Rachel deeply when she’d taken herself away. “I don’t deserve it, but will you trust me?”

Not trusting her words, Rachel just nodded. Kitty brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Rachel’s knuckles. “What do you want to do? It’s still early. We could get some food. Just lay here. Whatever you want.”

In response, Rachel flipped them and pinned Kitty to the bed. Kitty gasped, then stared up at Rachel with wide brown eyes. She chewed on her lower lip, and squirmed just a little. It wasn’t like she couldn’t escape. She just didn’t want to. She bucked between Rachel’s legs and stared up at her with sheer, unadulterated want.

“Open your mind to me?” Rachel didn’t need to ask, but she felt like she had to. It was easy enough to reopen the link that they’d always shared. She just wanted to know if that was actually what Kitty wanted.

Kitty complied, affection, love and arousal suddenly flooding Rachel’s mind. Their thoughts and feelings mingled, and when Kitty brushed her hand along Rachel’s cheek, she felt it as though it were her own. “ _Oh.._...”

_If you make a drift compatible joke, I’m going to stop._

Kitty’s laughter echoed in Rachel’s mind. _God, I love you._ She _felt_ Rachel’s smile, and her face split into a huge grin. She pulled Rachel’s head down, kissing her cheeks and her eyes and her lips, while her mind found a mental thread and tugged on it. She took Rachel’s loneliness and anger and bitterness and embraced it, and the telepath did the same with a thread of Kitty’s.

Morning turned to afternoon, but neither woman noticed. Home wasn’t always a place, and they’d finally found theirs.


End file.
